ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
JoJo: Ben Ten's Bizarre Aliens
Page created by Jake Witt for fun. You can make stories with this and MAYBE credit me. So this is based on an idea I randomly had and this is where I'm going to flesh it out more. 'Origin Story' Ten year old Bentaro Kuten is forced to spend his summer vacation in America with his Grampa Max Tenstar his adopted daughter Gwenzuka Tenstar, also 10. Yare yare... When going on a walk, Bentaro discovered the crash site of an alien pod containing a strange watch. The pod opens up, prompting Bentaro to reach out... The watch latches onto his wrist, fusing in place. After a minute of trying to remove the watch, Bentaro decides to figure out what this device is. Pain shot up his arm and he felt an unusual sensation. The pain ended but he started the feel some heat behind him. IT WAS A EVIL, BURNING DEMON! He ran and ran but the more he ran, the more the forest caught on fire. ''Meanwhile'' Max and Gwen are discussing something important when they see a fire in the distance. "OH MY GAWD!" Max exclaimed, dropping his hat. "That's in Bentaro's direction!" Gwen shouted, slowly turning transparent. Max placed his hand on her shoulder, "Focus! Breathe! I'll go get him!" As Gwen returns to full visibility, she races after Max who in turn rushes towards the fire. ''Back To Bentaro'' "So I'm immune to fire because I have an evil fire spirit inside of me. Yare yare daze..." Bentaro sits on a burning log, holding a burning pinecone, unable to wrap his head around his predicament. Out of the corner of his eye he sees Max and Gwen, looking for him. "Stay back!" He demands, "I'm possessed by an evil fire spirit that will hurt you if you get too close!" Gwen facepalms. Max stares at Bentaro, "Get up. You're not possessed." "But I'm immune to fire and this ghost thing is inside of me!" "That ghost thing is called a stand, I'll explain back at camp!" ''Back At Camp'' Max and Gwen reveal their secret powers over roasting marshmallows. Grandpa Max has thorny vines growing out of his arms named PURPLE and Gwen can turn herself and nearby matter invisible with GIRL ACT 1. They explain that those with stands can see other stands and only stands can affect stands while stands can affect the natural world. "Okay, so how come you two get cool super powers and I get a fire monster?" Bentaro complained, suddenly surprised by said fire monster sitting beside him, roasting his marshmallow. "Can I control it, Old Man?" "Don't call me that. And to answer your question, it is an extension of your fighting spirit that stands with you!" Max replied. "Am I going to have this thing forever? I don't know if you've noticed, I don't have great control of my temper. I don't want to HEATBLAST everything that ticks me off!" Gwen chucked, "Heat blast? Over here we say 'burn'." "No. That its name. HEATBLAST. Am I not allowed to give my power a cool name?" "Dingus, what's the point of naming something you don't want?" "I don't want you but you have a name!" "Benjaro, Gwenzuka! Stop. This is serious!" Max interrupted. A beeping sound could be heard from HEATBLAST before a red flash of light shrinks him down to a short, muscular, navy blue Benjaro with purple circuitry catterns on his limbs, purple torso, and purple face. Benjaro stared at his stand, "Why did HEATBLAST turn into my old imaginary friend GLITCH?" 'STAND' PURPLE Inspiration MASTER: Max Tenstar Power: D Speed: C Range: D Persistence: A Precision: D Development: E Thorny vines that can display mental images onto paper or electronic screens. A common stand used by a mysterious organization that uses mysterious powers. (The Plumbers using The Ripple/Hamon.) Due to an accident, Max can temporarily copy any weapon with this stand. GIRL ACT 1 Inspiration MASTER: Gwenzuka Tenstar Power: E Speed: E Range: A Persistence: B Precision: E Development: A A formless stand that allows Gwen to turns herself, people, objects, and matter invisible with various range. Used as a defense mechanism since she was a baby. 'Bentaro Kuten' STAND: GLITCH (Default) Power: Speed: Range: Persistence: Precision: Development: STAND: HEATBLAST Fire manipulation. STAND: DIAMONDHEAD Inspiration Repairs damage. Diamond Splash. STAND: ARM PLATINUM Inspiration Ora ora Ora. STAND: BLITZWOLFER Searching and scent tracking. Acts as a sonic weapon. Can echo locate. STAND: CHARIOT Inspiration Fast close range fighter. Will act as a mount for the user. STAND: FREAK Inspiration A mysterious stand that allows its user ghost-like powers. (When freed will absorb a lot of biomass, allowing anything to harm him.) STAND: OF STINKFLY Inspiration A swarm of Stinkfly sting and spray their victims. STAND: GREYMATTER Tiny genius stand that increase user intelligence. This stand can read living creatures like a book. STAND: JAWS Inspiration Will teleport to any body of water to tear things up! STAND: VINE Replaces FREAK in the Omnitrix. Talks to plants, create plant lifeforms, and acts like a less effective PURPLE. STAND: AND FREEDOM Replaces CHARIOT when it splits off as REQUIEM the guardian of the Requiem Arrow. AND FREEDOM gives the user super speed and heightened reflexes. The stand takes the form of a black and blue jumpsuit. JURYRIGG MASTER: Cooper Daniels Little red imps that gather junk out of Cooper's range and help him build machines. Anything Cooper builds will hold up while JURYRIGG made machines will fall apart after awhile. DUST IN THE WIND MASTER: Kai Green A dream catching stand that manipulates the dreaming person into divulging information. Can also calm aggressive people and numb a target's limb to make attacks sloppy. Doesn't effect stands. 'ENEMY STANDS' JUNGLE WELCOME TO THE JUNGLE MASTER: Dr. Animo Absorbs animal DNA and applies it to people and objects. Whatever change was made becomes permanent after a week. Can only affect living creatures. (Similar to Golden Experience from JoJo Part 5 and the Animorphs from Animorphs. Either Animo or THE JUNGLE must touch an animal to gain their DNA.) JUNGLE: PARADISE CITY A STAND TO BRING A WILD UTOPIA! MASTER: Dr. Animo (Near Future) Animo getting shot by a stand arrow upgrades THE JUNGLE to include the ability to completely transform any creatures! He can turn a frog into a horse, no matter if they're mutated or not! He can turn any creature into another creature! OSMOSIS MASTER: Kevin E. Zeppeleven Absorbs energy, matter, and stand abilities. OSMONSTER Version 1 Has all of Bentaro's stand powers. OSMONSTER Version 2 Has all of Albedo's stand powers added to Version 1. OSMONSTER Version 3 Absorbed Agregor's stolen stands, three monster stands, Of My Eye Guy, & ChamAlien. OSMONSTER Version 4 Kevin has learned to control his power at this point. This version has the 20 future stands controlled by Ken Kuten and Jolyne Coutin. Albedo Brando Trying to recover GREYMATTER to remember his plans to rule the world. STAND: REQUIEM (Echo Echo) (Default) Long range defense stand that can clone itself and acts as a sonic weapon. Can echo locate. STAND: SONG Controls fire and plantlife. Those within range of his music temporarily mutate into a variety of dangerous plants from thick vines to plants that shoot fire. STAND: WRECKINGBOLT A stand that can use The Spin on the steel balls it can create or on itself. STAND: TIME CHILL Allows the user to fly, freeze anything within range, and walk through solid matter. STAND: MUTT Searching and scent tracking. Can echo locate. STAND: TOWN RATH Close range stand that makes the user more aggressive. Can get hard to control at times. STAND: THE HUMUNGOUSAUR A big stand that can shoot steel balls at enemies and create shockwaves. Allows the user to bulk up. STAND: JETRAY A long range stand that can shoot lasers and allow the user to fly and breathe underwater. Only used to get away. STAND: MONKEE ACT 1 allows the user the ability to climb walls and spin web. (Spider-Man) ACT 2 actually manefests as a giant gorilla with four spider legs. A mid-range stand that can cover its victims in thick webbing. ACT 3 is a gorilla with six arms that can shoot stronger webbing from mouth and wrists that acts like concrete. STAND: GRAVATTACK A planetoid stand that manipulates gravity, which can be used with The Spin to build up a powerful execution. Sub Stand: GOODBYE TO GRAVATTACK Two tiny DGs manefest as tiny moons. Imbuing The Spin on themselves can tear their targets apart. STAND: BRAINSTORM Replacing GREYMATTER in this list is a stand that gives the user a greater understanding of physics, technology, and biology. Doesn't give Albedo the secrets hidden in people so he couldn't read Asmuth to warn himself about Omnitrix copy side effects. 'CHARACTERS' Bentaro Kuten: ''A ten year old delinquent that found a watch called the Omnitrix, a devise that has awakened a bizarre power. He joins his Grandpa Max Tenstar and cousin Gwenzuka Tenstar’s summer road trip, to learn manners. He will not participate in small talk unless it's about himself or his favorite series Sumo Slammers.'' Max Joseph Tenstar: ''An old man with a mysterious past and an unusual diet. His stand is PURPLE which allows him to find hidden information. Ironic that he hides more secrets than his stand reveals. His hat has a ribbon resembling Devin Ceasar Zeppeleven's headband. Secret father to Josuke Higashifife.'' Gwenzuka Tenstar: Max Tenstar’s 10 year old adopted daughter (Verdona Q’s secret granddaughter) who's been with Max since she was a year old. She's a scholar and martial artist that can turn invisible with GIRL ACT 1. Try as she might, she can't break through Bentaro’s tough act and any attempt to will create conflict. Cooper Daniels: A blonde mechanic joining Max's road trip as a favor to a friend after he got banned from his summer camp. Kai Green: Bentaro's crush. Max owes her father a life debt so he takes her on the road trip. Kevin E. Zeppeleven: ''Bentaro’s 11 year old rival that repairs vehicles and attracts crushes. He’s obsessed with the power contain in Bentaro’s Omnitrix.'' ''Dr. Animo Speedwagon: ''A former plumber turned mad scientist. He used to wear a bladed hat but one accident sent him over the edge. Instead of destroying the stone masks and improving humanity, he’s destroying stone masks and MUTATING humanity! He idolizes Kars as his muse for the epitome of mankind. Albedo Brando:'' A former vampire that looks like a red Bentaro.'' Category:Crossovers Category:Episodes